Timeless Youth
by Han dj
Summary: Post season 6. I decided to write the start of Xena Season 7 hahaha as if! Anyways, since renaissance used A chinese ghost story i thought using it to get Xena back was also appropriate.Proper disclaimers inside. YURI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xena the warrior princess, Universal/Renaissance does.

Disclaimer 2: If you all noticed, the last two episodes of Xena season 6 were based on the Chinese movie/series A Chinese Ghost Story (Try watching it and you'll know why I said this), so since it was already based there (Xena [who killed the woman with the ringing anklet] and Akemi and another woman getting souls for Yadoshi to feed on) I decided that some part of this story will also be based there. So I do not own A Chinese Ghost Story (The animated story was by Tsui Hark).

A/N: This is my first time to make a XENA fan fic, after watching all seasons (at last…) I got this story plot in my head because I don't think Gabrielle deserved the ending. I mean Xena does because she lived by the sword, hence her death could be from the sword too, but how about Gabrielle? So this is my take if I were to write the start of XENA season 7! (Bwahaha as if!)

Rating: M (It's hard to do a XENA-GABRIELLE story without sex scenes but I'm not sure if I'll write one or if the story needs one, put that there for safety just in case.) This story is between two consenting female adults in a romantic relationship. If you are aversed to this kind of thing, you can leave now and find something that will fit your taste. If this story is prohibited to you ('cause your less than 18) and in your place, seek other thing(s) to occupy your time.

Warning: I don't have a beta

**TIMELESS YOUTH**

Han DJ

Chapter 1

_6 full moons after Xena's death and Gabrielle's travel to the land of Pharaohs; at the spirit realm between the living and the dead_

Xena had her eyes close, she was sitting on the ground, and her legs tucked under her. Xena's arms were resting on her lap and her palm outward to the sky. She was breathing in a slow, sure and calculated way and she made everything around her disappear in her mind. 10 minutes in this peaceful bliss and blue eyes were revealed. She focused her gaze at the pacing woman in front of her. "Why can't I hold anything Akemi!" Xena asked frustrated.

Akemi stopped her pacing and faced Xena, "You can't," the Japanese woman said in her usual calm manner.

"I can before! I can't touch Gabrielle and now I keep on disappearing, do you have any idea how bad Gabrielle will feel about that?" Xena said untucking her legs and straightening them out.

Akemi looked at Xena, anger hidden in her dark eyes but soon they softened, "I know, but you can't do anything about that at this time." Akemi said stepping closer to Xena, "You are in a different world Xena you can't keep on being with her. You're dead she's alive."

Xena looked at Akemi smiling, "We may be in two different worlds, but that doesn't stop us from being together." The older woman sighed, "If it weren't for all these souls, I would have let her resurrect me," she said

Akemi stiffened, "So…you would choose her over me?" she said softly but the older woman still heard her.

Xena smiled, "Gabrielle is my soul mate Akemi. You're different from her, you are my friend but there is no way I'll leave Gabrielle behind."

Silence

"Anyway, you said I can't do anything at the moment, so I can do something about it?" Xena asked now hopeful. She looked around to the place where Akemi brought her, "Why are we here anyway?"

Akemi smiled, "We are meeting Hagiyoshi."

"Hagiyoshi?"

"He is the equivalent of a Taoist priest from the land of Chin." Akemi said, "The monk who I asked to fetch you was his friend and he could enlighten us as to what is happening to us right now.

Xena scrunched her forehead intermittently, "Aren't priest like him try to exterminate souls like us all the time?"

The younger woman laughed, "Oh Xena, I didn't know that you can be funny looking like that," she said shaking her head, "But to answer your question, this priest is different from other priests, he wanted to help souls like us cross over or resurrect as you say it."

Xena's eyes widened, _resurrect? I can be alive again and find Gabrielle!_ Xena's sudden excitement didn't go unnoticed by the smaller woman.

"Sorry to say Xena, I was meaning to say reborn, not resurrect."

Xena's smile suddenly dropped, "What do you mean by 'reborn'?"

The two women's head turned to the sudden movement of the leaves and the appearance of one bearded man. His beard was red like his receding hair and he was carrying a sword behind his back.

"She means that you two cannot resurrect anymore. You don't have body to put your soul into and I can't do miracle like that. So you two have to be reborn." The man said smiling and then looked at Xena, "You must be Xena, The liberator of the thousand souls?" He said and bowed down at Xena, "I'll be happy to help you."

"You must be…ahhh…" Xena

"Hagiyoshi," Akemi supplied and bowing her head to the red bearded man

"It's nice to meet you Hagiyoshi." Xena said smiling. "Will you please explain to me what is going to happen here?"

The older man shook his head no, "It's not going to happen here nor will it happen today. You two have to wait to board the rebirth train."

"Rebirth train?" Xena

Akemi smiled, "Every 2 summers, a train riding in the sky pass by where souls can board and be taken to the door for rebirth. The souls were given the chance to live again in a form base on what they did when they were still living."

"The more good deed you did while living, the more chance of you being reborn as human again." Hagiyoshi

"And what? The scumbags are reborn to be that…bugs?"

"Or worst lower…" Hagiyoshi said laughing

"And you think I can be reborn as human?" Xena asked once again

"Your self sacrifice for these souls trapped by Yadoshi, and giving them the chance to be reborn again assures that Xena." Hagiyoshi said, "As Akemi-san said, the train passes by every 2 summers, and by the next full moon, it shall pass again. It's your only chance."

Xena thought in silence

"Wait…reborn which means I shall be reborn as a baby again?" she asked wide eyed and her eyes widened more when the two Japanese nodded their heads. "Whoah…I'm out! I can't be a baby again!"

"But…" Akemi said then she frowned, "You'll pass this chance just to be with Gabrielle?" she asked angrily

"Yes!" Xena replied in the same manner

Hagiyoshi watched silently.

"You can't pass this chance Xena, you've done a lot of good you deserve this!"

"I'm not going to leave Gabrielle! If I board that train then there is no way I'm going to find her, and if I do, she'll be old and might be dying or worst…she could be dead when I find her!" Xena said irritated.

Hagiyoshi stood in between the two screaming women. He held his palms up to both women to stop them if they decide to attack each other. He looked at Xena, "There is no other way for you. Since you killed Yadoshi, the only one who has the power to retain souls bound to earth, you either have to be reborn or disappear for eternity. Either way, you'll never be with Gabrielle." The priest said.

"What?"

"Yadoshi's power is losing its effect, the reason why you are disappearing. Akemi told me about your deal with your friend Gabrielle, and that you were disappearing now and again. Yadoshi's hold is collapsing since you killed him. All the souls bound to him will be freed once the train comes, you and Akemi included."

"So…so if I don't get in that train, I'll just disappear? No trace…nothing?"Xena sighed, "So…"

"When you ride that train, you have the small chance of finding Gabrielle…" _oh I forgot to say…you won't even remember your past life…_ Akemi

"Oh and Xena, if you decide to ride the train, make sure you don't get hit by the hammer of memory once you enter the door for rebirth." Hagiyoshi said

Akemi looked at the man with intent to kill.

"Why? What will happen if I got hit?"

"You'll forget about everything in your past life…"

"HAGIYOSHI!" Akemi

"What?" the red bearded man asked innocently

Akemi frowned more, "Nothing,"

Xena became silent. She started pacing and after about five minutes of this, she stopped and looked at Hagiyoshi, her back to Akemi. "If I don't get hit then…I'll remember everything?"

The red bearded man smiled, "I haven't been to the train and have not crossed that door yet, but from what I know, you won't forget."

"Are you riding the train?" Akemi asked hopefully this time

"Do I have a choice?" Xena responded and then returned her focus on the older yet smaller man, "Can I ask you something?"

"I told you, I'll be happy to help."

"Do you have connections with gods?" Xena smiled when Hagiyoshi scrunched his forehead.

"I don't understand…"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Okay…"

"I need you to find either Aphrodite or Ares in Greece. Tell them about this…"

"I don't know them but I'll try my best to look for them."

Xena smiled, "That's all I'm asking." _Gabrielle…oh forgive me, I didn't mean to leave you again…_

_- 0 -_

_Pharaoh's land…General's Villa_

Gabrielle woke up with a jerk, her face sweaty, her palms were moist, her breathing – shallow. Puffs of air come out from her open lips that were dry and cracked. She glanced to her right and saw the small urn where she was keeping Xena's ashes.

The strawberry blond woman's mind took her to that time almost a year ago, when she found Xena's decapitated body hanging in a place somewhere in Japan, and then finding the older woman's spirit. The 'almost' kiss they shared before Xena broke her heart. Now all that was left was the ex-warrior princess' ashes - Xena's spirit nowhere to be found. Gabrielle covered her face with her palms as tears come flowing from her eyes. Tonight was one of the many nights that the bard had awakened without the warrior, neither in body nor in spirit.

For long, Xena had been Gabrielle's constant companion. At night, she always felt safe because the older woman's presence was always there, when they got separated temporarily because of missions, Xena's presence never left her. Even when Xena was nothing more but a spirit…the ex-warrior princess kept her promise, she never left her side. She was always there through her nightmares…through her despair, she was protected.

But now…

It has been 6 months when Gabrielle started feeling that Xena's spiritual presence started weakening. At first, Gabrielle ignored it believing that it was due to her 'getting use' to having a spirit beside her. Xena despite her non-corporal presence had been able to touch her as if she was alive until that day when Xena started disappearing and would take the warrior days before she returns. Three full moons ago, exactly 7 full moons after Xena's death; the taller woman's spirit totally disappeared without preamble.

Xena broke Gabrielle's heart the second time.

_- 0 -_

"What a pleasure to see you here." The god of dreams Morpheus asked the beautiful woman in front of him. He made a loud yawn after sometime of waiting for his guest to speak, "I don't have all day."

"Where is Xena?" Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty asked the seemingly bored god in front of her.

Morpheus sat straight on his chair and looked at Aphrodite with amused expression, "And why do you think she's here? Aren't you supposed to ask whoever it is that took over the underworld?" he asked grinning.

"No one took over; I went there and didn't find her. I went to see the gods of Norse and she wasn't there, I even tried using the followers of God of Eli but they too don't know where Xena is." Aphrodite explained.

"Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"I can't stand my friend's despair. I love her and I'm supposed to be the goddess of love, so I have to do something."

"I didn't know that you like to meddle with people's lives like this."

"I don't, but I'm making an exception for this certain person."

"She's that important?"

"She and Xena brought back my godhood, they are my friends and they are important."

Morpheus grin widened, "That important person then is that blond bard…ahh…Xena's girlfriend…"

Aphrodite used her usual seductive smile, "Yes, that bard has a name and its Gabrielle," she giggled, "…and yes, she is Xena's girlfriend."

"I see," Morpheus shrugged his shoulders, "She helped in returning my head to my body, I owe Xena too, but you see…I have no idea where she is. Why don't you ask your brother Ares, he has lots of connections and he likes meddling with mortal's life so he must have an idea."

Aphrodite sighed, "I really hate to come to him for this."

"Why?"

"Ah…hello? Gabrielle in despair means Ares will be happy. Plus, duh…he thought Gabrielle left Xena to die and then she refused to resurrect Xena and you know how crazy my brother is when it comes to the warrior babe!" Aphrodite explained.

"I've been checking on the bards dream every night, it doesn't seem like that," Morpheus said in his usual bored tone.

"Of course it's not like that! My brother just hates it that Xena chose Gabby over him so he resent her and now he's accusing her of something my friend would never do. Besides, duh…I'm the goddess of love and I know that those two women share the same affectionate feelings! Gabby would die protecting Xena and vice versa." Aphrodite looked at Morpheus, "You are checking her dreams? YOU'RE THE ONE GIVING HER NIGHTMARES?"

Morpheus eyes widened, it was not known for the goddess of love to scream like that, "NO!" he said breathing shallowly, "I actually tried to filter the worst ones…you have no idea what images I tried to stop from entering her dreams."

Aphrodite deflated and smiled, "Oh that kind of checking," she smiled sincerely at the dream god, "Thank you then for protecting her."

"The least I can do for Xena,"

Silence

"You really have to talk to Ares, he have all the right connections."

"I guess I have no other choice huh?" Aphrodite sighed in defeat when Morpheus nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Break a leg…"

"Well that's the most he could do to me anyway…"

"Funny…" And before Morpheus could add more, pink dusts outlined the form of Aphrodite as she disappeared, "She comes…she goes…" Morpheus shook his head and returned to his work and focused his eyes on a sleeping red headed woman, "So who is it you're dreaming about right now…aha! Han!"

_- 0 -_

"FOOORRRR…He's a jolly good go-ahh-d, for he's a jolly good go-ahh-d, for he's a jolly good go-ahh-d! THAT NOBODY CAN DENY!" Ares was singing at the top of his voice along with the scumbags of Greece. They were all drinking beers to their hearts desire and Ares the god of war looked drunk.

The people around him were in chaos, men were fist fighting, warlords being friendly with each other, women bickering and then resulting to hair pulling, it was a scene to behold.

And Ares loved it…

"THIS IS MY CUP OF TEA!" Ares screamed at the top of his lungs before chugging down his large cup of beer, "BRING MORE OF THIS BREW HERE!" the god of war was facing the man behind the counter.

The sound of an appearance from a god went unnoticed

"Gods can't get drunk," Aphrodite said as she turned her brother to her forcefully

Ares grinned and lurched forward, the goddess moved aside causing the drunken 'god' to stumble forward. "Dite…" Ares grinned as he looked up at his sister's frowning feature. "You look good!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "You can't get drunk…"

Ares stood up, his gait unsteady so he held on the goddess arm, "Well…I'm not a god today!" he said then he turned, his back to the goddess of love and screamed, "LETS CONTINUE THIS PARTY!"

The younger goddess forcefully turned the god once again, "What did you do?"

"Hm?" Ares smiled

"What did you do?"

"Oh…" he shrugged his shoulders, "I left my sword at my throne and came here, on foot!"

The goddess rolled her eyes once again, "Just as I thought, it's something you would do!" she said pushing Ares to a table and forcefully made the god of war, who is currently temporarily 'not a god' to chair. She smiled seductively at a war lord leering at her, "Hello handsome…"

"Yeah?" The warlord said standing up,

Aphrodite smiled and as usual captured the warlord's heart, "Will you be a dear and look out for my brother while I get something for him?" she asked veeery nicely.

"Oh…" he looked down at the drunken war god, "Sure, anything for a beauty like you…"

The goddess smiled, turned around, rolled her eyes before disappearing, leaving her customary pink dust in her wake. A few seconds later, she returned, Ares sword in hand. "Here you go big guy!" she said throwing the sword to the drunken god. Ares caught it and he was suddenly engulfed by his light and he became sober in a blink of an eye. The fighting of the common people stopped immediately, they were all looking at their fists with wonder on their faces, as if they were enchanted or something. The warlords too were stunned into silence when they saw themselves being friendly together and this started a new fight…now between warlords. The common people started ducking and leaving the bar.

"Look at what you did!" Ares said angrily at his sister.

Aphrodite's reply was her eyes widening, as if silently saying "So?"

Ares frowned, "What do you want? I thought we had an understanding that I will not meddle with your affairs, and YOU shall not meddle with mine?" The goddess nodded her head, "So why are you being a party pooper?"

No answer

"Dite…"

Aphrodite winced, "I…I need to ask a favor from you." No verbal answer instead she got one brow raised. "Please?"

"You expect me to say yes before you tell me the favor?" Ares rolled his eyes when his sister nodded in agreement. "No."

"Ares!" the goddess whined

"What is the favor?"

Still no answer

"Then you'll get a no answer again…"

"Okay! I need you to find Xena's spirit." Aphrodite bit her lips and closed her eyes waiting for Ares curses.

But nothing came

Aphrodite slowly opened her eyes to look at her brother. She smiled shyly when she saw him looking at her with surprise. "Surprise?"

"You…you want me to look for Xena? Why is that?" Ares asked in disbelief.

"I…" Aphrodite sighed, "I need to help Gab…"

"Oh no no no no, you are using me to help that blond ditz when it was her who left Xena to die!" he shouted, crackling energy surrounded his body.

"She didn't! Xena tricked her to leave, Xena planned her death can't you accept that? Gabrielle has nothing to do with it! If she does, would she be in despair like right now?"

"Despair? What does she know about despair? She left Xena to die and then she refused to resurrect her!"

"She didn't! It was all Xena's request, can't you still get it? Gabrielle loved Xena, she'd rather die with her than leave her, she'll die for Xena but she got tricked! Xena knows she have to die and she knew Gabrielle will not…"

"Then she should have died with her!" Ares said slumping down on the ground, "She should have died with her and they should have taken me along…"

"Oh Ares…"

"I love Xena! I love her!"

"I know, I'm the goddess of love aren't I?"

"But she chose her over me…"

"Love has consequences,"

Ares looked up at his sister, "Even if she returned to the world of the living, she wont accept me, even if I give up my godhood." He sighed, "She said I'm bad for her."

Aphrodite smiled, "That you are," Ares frowned at the standing goddess and then stood up

"So why would I help them?"

Aphrodite smiled, "For the mere fact that you love Xena?" Ares frowned.

"That's not an excuse."

"Well, you helped them before, gave up your godhood to save Eve and Gabby's life, you did it for Xena why is it different now?"

No answer

"If you truly love Xena, then you would help me. We both know that Xena wants Gabrielle to be happy and there's no one that's going to make her that happy aside from Xena."

Ares contemplated, "Isn't Xena's spirit traveling with her?" Ares shook his head, "Even in spirit, she chose her over me."

Aphrodite patted Ares' back, "Well they weren't facing up with their feelings but they are in love."

Ares huffed, "So where is the little woman now?"

"Pharaoh's land."

Ares looked at his sister, "You owe me big time sister."

Aphrodite smiled and hugged the frowning god, "I know."

-End Chapter 1-

Next time is the continuation of prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter for complete disclaimer and warning.

**Timeless Youth**

Chapter 2

The red bearded man had finally arrived to the dock of Amphipholis. Amphipholis being Xena's birth place has the fattest chance of finding the gods the black haired warrior was talking about. He had made a promise and he's not one to back out on his promise. It took him 30 full moons to travel and finding something corporeal like a god or goddess would take him more time, so he was sure that he cannot get back to Akemi and Xena in time for the rebirth train to arrive. Thanks to Akemi, at least the young spirit knows what to look for.

He was lost in thought when he bumped onto something hard. Looking up, about two feet high up, he found himself looking at a bearded tall man with radiant dark brown eyes. His smile was predatory and from the aura he could feel, the man wasn't an ordinary one.

"Do you realize that I can smell Xena on you from miles away?" The tall, dark and dangerous man said leaning and bending a little bit forward so that he was face to face with the red bearded man.

"Hagiyoshi," He said, "My name is Hagiyoshi and I am a traveler in this land." His eyebrows scrunched, "You can smell Xena on me? Who are you?" he said before jumping back and swiftly took out his sword from his back and made a fighting stance…

"Whoa!" The tall man said raising his hands up in the air in a surrendering move, "I'm not in the mood to fight any mortals right now; I am here because I am looking for Xena." He said smiling coyly,

The little man relaxed his stance, "I am looking for the goddess Aphrodite or the god Ares, do you know where I can find their temples?"

The tall man straightened his pose and he started laughing, "You are a funny little man!" He said laughing more and more. The smaller man just looked at the tall one in an annoyed look.

"If you cannot help me, then let me pass through in peace so I can do my job." Hagiyoshi said before walking forward but he was stopped by a sword pointed in front of his neck. The small man stopped and looked up again at the taller man's face.

"You are in the presence of THE GOD ARES," Ares said smirking at the smaller man.

"Anyone can do your tricks, you're not the god Ares so please let me pass through, this is important." The smaller man demanded, he was sure that the man before him wasn't the god Xena was asking him to look for. He looks too arrogant and too childish to be a god in his opinion.

Ares was angry, with his power he started conjuring lightning from his hand and threw the ball of lightning to a tree, scorched it and then looked at the small man. "Now little guy, can any mortal do that?"

The small Taoist priest smiled and he started doing some body movement and started making a ball of crackling light in his palms and threw it on another tree scorching it as well. He looked at the tall man and smiled, "Now will you please excuse me?"

At this Ares, the Greek god of War got angrier and he started having tantrums, causing the heavens to roll, thunder to sound and the earth to shake. The Taoist priest have to duck and evade any tree just in case it started falling, but the shaking of the earth and the sound stopped when a pink dust started to appear followed by a beautiful blonde woman in a pink see through sleeping gown that made the Taoist priest's eyes widened.

"ARES!" Aphrodite called out exasperatedly, "You don't have to make such tantrums just because you don't want to do something for your pretty sister! The people don't need that!" She said before noticing the small man in front of her brother, staring at her wide eyed and mouth opened wide, "Oh…and you made friend at a very short period of time!" Aphrodite said smiling sweetly at her brother then at the bewitched Taoist priest, "Aphrodite, goddess extraordinaire at your service…" she said offering her hand but her smile turned into curious expression when the man stood before her apparently stupefied.

"Don't patronize me Dite, this man isn't my friend as a matter of fact you just stopped me from vanquishing this life form I can't even call a human!" Ares angrily said and this pulled the small man out of stupor.

"You…you mean you're really Ares?" The Taoist priest closed his eyes as Aphrodite herself stepped closer to the red bearded man, linked her arms around his shoulders, right hand started roaming around his head and down to his covered chest. Aphrodite started laughing when the small man started chanting a prayer in his language.

"Oh my…you are a very funny man," Aphrodite said. The small man ignored her jive.

"That's what I told him earlier," Ares seconded

"So why are you harassing this funny man then?"

Ares sighed, "I smell Xena on him."

At this Aphrodite stopped what she was doing making the Taoist priest to breathe in relief and to open his eyes. "So you two are gods?"

"I am Aphrodite and this gorgeous but cranky man in front of you is my brother Ares, the god of war." The blonde goddess introduced and then stepped in front of the small man, "You know Xena?"

"The liberator of thousand souls yes; I am here to actually fulfill a wish she asked of me." Hagiyoshi said straightening his posture.

"And what was her wish?" Ares asked interestedly

"I am to pass a message to either well…you two, but since you both are here, it won't hurt to tell you both is it not?"

Ares closed his eyes and started counting, then he made a growling sound before opening his eyes and focusing on the almond eyed man in front of him, smiling innocently. "Cut the chase and tell me what Xena wishes!"

"Cool down brother dear," Aphrodite tried calming her brother and succeeded. "You see, Xena's friend Gabrielle…" She started but was interrupted by Ares' clearing of his throat as if he had something blocking it. The blonde goddess stared at her brother who started looking around the place except the woman in front of him, "Well Gabrielle who is also my friend is devastated at the moment. You see, Xena died and her soul was my friend's companion, and you know how this soulmate goes…Xena then disappeared without preamble breaking Gabrielle's…"

"Oh shut up…" Ares said and angrily sidestepped Aphrodite and faced the small man, "Why don't you just tell us where is Xena's soul?"

"If you have let me finished, you both might have the answer by now." Hagiyoshi said calmly.

"ARRGGHHHH!" Ares flailed his arms around but stopped after a while when no one paid him mind.

"Xena had killed the soul captivator Yadoshi. He is the only one that can hold the souls on earth. It had been more than 6 full moons and his powers had dissipated and this starts the liberation of all souls bound here and be reincarnated."

"Reincarnated?"

"Yes, the souls that were trapped by Yadoshi shall be born again."

Aphrodite and Ares eyed each other then the small man, "Including Xena?"

"Including Xena, in 2 full moons, the rebirth train will pass, and Xena along with the other souls will ride the train to enter the rebirth door where the souls will be reborn to a new family."

"What if we snatch Xena's soul and bring it back to Gabby?" Aphrodite asked worriedly,

"Then Xena's soul will disappear for eternity. The soul cannot stay earthbound forever, there's always a place for them to go to."

Ares smiled, "Well, I am Immortal! I can wait…then I will take her again."

"NO!" Aphrodite frowned then looked at the bearded man again, "If she gets reborn, will she remember?"

"Unless she is hit by the hammer of memory, then she will remember with the right stimulus of course."

Ares laughed, "Well then I will bet for her to be hit hard on the head!"

"I won't let it!"

"Oh come on sis! Why do you insist on getting that Gabrielle and my Xena back? Can't you see? This is destiny! I am immortal and I am the only one who can be there when she comes back to earth, no matter what form…she will be mine!"

"Gabrielle is her destiny Ares, I won't let you interfere with the power of love!"

"Damn LOVE and SOULMATES! Xena will be mine!" Ares declared angrily and vanished.

"Well, I think I have already done my part, I better leave now and go back to Akemi and Xena."

"Wait…" Aphrodite stopped the retreating form of the Taoist priest, the red bearded man looked back at the blonde goddess, "Can anyone tell where, what and when is she going to be born?"

Hagiyoshi shook his head no, "I also believe in soulmates. If they're soul are meant to be together, then they will find each other." He said before bowing in respect to the goddess before leaving and heading to his new destination.

"Oh Gabby…"

-0-

Gabrielle was sitting in front of the fireplace inside the villa where she was stationed at. The desert at this time of the year is cold, the coat made from sheep skin was warm but the on and off sand storm had made sands clings to it making the coat itchy. So she'd rather be in front of the burning fire than scratch herself to death.

She had served as the governor's advisor in the pharaoh's land and had led a small army in fighting off bandits and thieves that come to the town of P'aaleq (1) to some extent had warded off some Roman or Macedonian army as well. Her leadership had won the city many battles and her compassion had saved the city from great famine.

_It had been five full moons ago when the governor of the city came to her because of a dream. The governor had dreamt of 7 thin corn cabs eating 7 fat corn cabs, then the next day, he dreamt of 7 thin cows eating 7 fat cows. No matter how hard Gabrielle tried, she cannot interpret the dream. Until one day, while visiting the prisoners, she came upon an Israelite slave. He was a young boy of about 16, he was thin and told Gabrielle that he was sold to the Egyptian's by his own brothers as a slave. This angered Gabrielle, and she knew if Xena was there, the warrior would do something about his brothers. They have encountered Israelites before, and they knew how they valued family, so his brothers selling him as slave was too much so she thought._

_The slave and Gabrielle had become friends and that's when she told the slave about the dream. The slave told her that she should warn the governor, for it seems the dreams means that there will be 7 years of feast and great produce, but it will be followed by 7 years of great famine and drought. Gabrielle being trusted by the Egyptian Governor brought the boy slave to him and he explained. It so happened that the seventh year of great produce has to come to end, the governor believed the slave and had ordered to store more food that would last them for years to come. The Egyptian people along with the Israelite slaves had worked hand in hand to achieve the goal; this reached the ear of the pharaoh and had mobilized other cities to do the same. At the end of the 7__th__ year of great produce, 4 full moons after the interpretation, the famine and drought came like a wind._

_The slave boy was made a governor of the palace and was in-charge of the distribution of food to everyone. Being an Israelite himself, the governor had never turned his back on his people.(2)_

Gabrielle smiled to herself upon the remembrance of that slave boy now a governor and defender of the Israelite people in Egypt. That was a very nice memory, and she knew it would have been nicer if Xena was there to celebrate with her and the people of the land. She knew that Xena would have approved of her action.

XENA

Once again it all comes back to the fact that Xena is not there anymore…in flesh or soul.

Gabrielle sighed and wiped some errant tears from her eyes, she stood and went up the second level of her villa, ready to sleep the pain away for tomorrow will be another day.

-0-

Pink dust was followed by a tall blonde woman who slowly and carefully stepped closer to a sleeping smaller blonde woman by the bed. She carefully sat beside the sleeping woman, leaned forward, kissed the smaller woman's forehead before bringing out a bottle of gold dust, opened it and sprinkled the content on the woman who suddenly opens her eyes,

"Aphrodite?"

"Sssshhhh, go sleep sweet cakes, I will make everything better."

"You will?"

"You know I always do…"

And the smaller blonde woman once again closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

-End Chapter 2-

1 – pronounced Philak and modern name is Phillae. I am no expert in ancient civilization but I thought using the ancient name was appropriate with the timeline of Xena.

2 - Any similarity to any story biblical or otherwise was not done with the intent of making fun of it. I just wanted to preserve the series' way of putting Xena and Gabrielle at the center of memorable stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Please refer to Chapter one for complete disclaimers and warnings.

A/N: I really wish there's a season 7 of Xena Warrior Princess! I want Xena back in the flesh!

**TIMELESS YOUTH**

**35 years later… Pharaoh's Castle, Upper Egypt**.

"What is that slave raving about?" The blonde haired, sun-kissed skinned woman asked of the raven haired one who was sitting by the steps at the front of the palace entrance trying to write something on her scroll. The raven haired woman looked up at the blonde one as if the one standing grew another head on her shoulders. "Don't give me that look Nubit,"

"I was just wondering where you have been all your life Hětshepsit, that Israelite was telling the story of Gabrielle. Haven't you paid attention to our teacher at all? He used to tell that story again and again and it's the most famous local legend!"

The blonde woman laughed and sat beside Nubit, "Why do I need to know such things? I am the crowned princess, I will inherit the whole of Egypt, I am a fighter and not a story teller like you and legend? Yeah right...that..whats-her-name indeed is nothing but a legend." She looked at the raven haired one with mirth in her eyes, "which means, she is actually non-existent!"

Nubit frowned and bumped shoulders with the other woman a bit harder than she was used to, "You still need to pay attention with Sadji, he is a wise man after all and for your information Hětshepsit, I believe that the legend of Gabrielle do exist. Sadji said he was already a teaching bard when he had seen Gabrielle."

"You and Sadji, sometimes I wonder if you harbor special feelings towards him." Hětshepsit said smiling at her younger sister by 5 minutes. "You always believe the words that comes out from that man's mouth, remember aside from being our teacher, he also serves as an advisor to our father and that he is at the same status as Abasi,"

Nubit looked at her sister with wide eyes, "Sadji is as old as Baba(1), there's no way I am interested in him that way. He just tells the best story in town and he may be Baba's advisor, but he never treats us like the other advisors do."

"You and your love affair with stories." Hětshepsit said while shaking her head, she then looked at her sister, "Tell me again that story of the enchanted woman…errr… whats-her-name?,"

Nubit laughed, "Are you ordering me or requesting? And will you please call her Gabrielle? She has a name and I know you know it and you're just trying to raise my hackles."

The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders, "As your future Queen, yes I am ordering you…and as your older sister…" She smiled, "Yes, I am still ordering you so give!" Nubit looked at Hětshepsit with a promise of pain in her eyes, "Don't give me that look little one, I can kick your behind from here to Rome!"

"Little one? I am taller than you are!"

And the wrestling match started that caught the attention of the nearby Israelite slave children who were listening to the story teller. The match ended with the sudden appearance of the Pharoah's primary advisor Abasi. He made a coughing sound and looked down at the two wrestling women.

"I believe it is inappropriate for a crowned princess to be acting childishly in front of her servants." Abasi said sternly while holding a cloth from his robe on his right arm, "And as the second princess of the throne, to you as well Princess Nubit."

"Those were children Abasi," Hětshepsit reasoned and smiled at the children who were giggling in their expense.

"Children of the slaves of Egypt, and they have eyes, ears and mouth and can ruin your reputation."

Hětshepsit suddenly stood up and in a flash took out her sword from her scabbard and pointed it on the advisor's neck. "Hětshepsit!" Nubit called out loud, afraid of what her sister would do to the tactless advisor.

"This is my reputation Abasi, don't you dare talk to me like you know everything. You're expendable." Her deep blue eyes bore into the advisor causing him to close his eyes, goose flesh started spreading all over his body and then he nodded his head.

"I am merely telling you the right thing to do your highness,"

"I am at the right age, I am 30 and ready to take the throne, I think I can tell what is right from wrong by myself, I don't need you to play nanny to me…" She frowned and looked at her sister, "…or my sister," her look unwavering, the advisor has no other choice but to nod his head in acquiescence. At this, the future pharaoh of the land returned her sword to its resting place and waved her hand to dismiss him. Abasi bowed and slowly retreated.

Silence filled the vast area.

"You're getting so hot headed Hětshepsit, I don't think you having this training with that Greek God is doing you any good. Besides," she looked intently at her sister's eyes that were as blue as hers, "why put your hope and pride on that Greek God? We have our own for your information."

The blonde warrior-crowned princess smirked at her sister. "I know what you mean, but you see…Ares isn't just a God, he is also my mentor, he had shown me the real strength and had promised me a lot of battle to win, and so far he hasn't failed to commit to that promise yet."

The raven haired woman's one brow rose, "Is that all he is to you?"

The two eyed each other, "And what do you pre-suppose with that question?"

"Someone saw you making out with that God of yours." She said in a deadpanned voice.

No answer

"So it is true?"

Hětshepsit frowned at her sister, "What I do behind closed doors isn't anyone's business!" she said a bit harshly.

Nubit smiled, "That's the problem, you weren't doing it behind any closed doors…as a matter of fact, there wasn't a door, wasn't it?" she once again playfully elbowed her older sister. Her jesting was rewarded by silence, "Look, I'm just worried about you, I wouldn't want you to get hurt and you know, may it be those Greek Gods or our Gods, trysting with them will lead to nothing good."

"He believes that I am Xena in my previous existence." Hětshepsit said, "And if what he said was true, then I too am to lead a great nation, like her… maybe it's time for Egypt to be that nation that will conquer all." She looked at her sister, "And I will be leading it."

Nubit laughed.

"What was funny?"

"It just mean that you actually made my point."

"And your point is?"

"You should read your scrolls and listen to Sadji. Because my dear sister, I know that Xena left Ares because she doesn't believe in his cause anymore. She went from places to places to help the helpless, the weak and freed the enslaved nations!"

Hětshepsit laughed this time, "Oh my…and you believed Sadji? You expect me to believe a mortal man over an immortal God?"

Nubit has no reply to this line of questioning.

"See?"

"I still feel that _your_ God is hiding the truth from you. But you got your point, between a mortal man and an immortal, who would you believe." She sighed, "But I tell you, I believe in one thing…me. I know what I believe in and I'll keep my hope in that."

The older princess shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever, I won't ask you to change what you believe in, I won't even ask these people to change their beliefs, but I expect the same thing from you."

Nubit smiled, "Of course…I know even without that God Ares, you would be the greatest leader this nation will ever have. Just don't tell Baba I said so, he'll be hurt!"

Hětshepsit smiled and put an arm over her sister's shoulder, "It's our dirty little secret, little sister."

Nubit frowned again, "I told you I am taller than you are so don't little-little me!"

-0-

"Then the Goddess Aphrodite took pity over the heart broken warrior that she cast a spell over her and made her sleep for until the half of her soul comes back for her…"

"That's soooo unreal!" Hětshepsit interrupted her sister who was reading to her the last of the scroll gathered from Gabrielle the Bard of Potadeia cum Egypt's heroine. "How can us…Egyptian choose a Greek blooded woman to be our heroine? You see sister? This is nothing but a story! Plus what? I tried to imagine how that scroll described that heroine of yours; she's nothing but a pygmy! Blonde, short legged, green eyed pygmy! How can she fight that way? How can she use Xena's Chakram? There's no way she can do that!"

Nubit rolled her eyes, "If you have nothing nice to say, will you just keep it to yourself?" she said annoyed,

Hětshepsit smiled lovingly at her sister, "Look, I did stuck through the story right?" the raven haired princess nodded her head, "Is there any more scrolls about your precious Gabrielle?" her sister shook her head no.

"And you never stop insulting in between you know!" Nubit said pouting this time,

"But I listened…" she removed herself from her large, comfortable chaise longue and sat on the marbled floor of her room beside her sister who was surrounded by old scrolls. She touched her sister's hair causing the taller woman to look at her, "How come you became this fierce when we are talking about this Gabrielle? She is nothing but a myth, and if she really did exist, she should be dead by now or if not…at least as old or maybe older than Baba!"

Nubit looked down at the marbled floor, "I don't know, but maybe it has to do with me actually feeling for her. I too am a bard like her right?" she said and eyed her sister's deep blue eyes, "You do defend Xena as much as I defend Gabrielle…"

Hětshepsit laughed, "So you were saying if I were Xena in my past life, you were thinking that maybe, you were Gabrielle in your past life?"

Nubit blushed, "It can be…true…"

Hětshepsit nodded, "But if what your scroll is saying is true and that they are in love, as in really _in love_ with each other like a man to a woman, wouldn't that be awkward? We are sisters by blood."

Nubit laughed at this, "True again," she smiled, "I never knew that you can use your head like this and not only for banging your opponents head during war."

"You…"

"I'm kidding!"

Their light teasing with each other was stopped by a knock at the crowned princess' chamber door. Two sets of blue eyes met, the older one decided to break the stare and re-focus her eyes on the door. "Come in!" she commanded.

The door opened to reveal an old man in a traditional Egyptian robe, in his hand were two old scrolls.

"Sadji?" Nubit asked in bewilderment, her eyes on the scrolls.

"I apologize for interrupting your highness but…" he slowly stepped closer to the raven haired woman and handed the scrolls, "Aaron, one of the slaves here that teaches our young ones had came to my chamber and delivered these scrolls. I believe that you will be most interested in this."

The two royalties eyed the old man for further explanation.

"I have gone through both scrolls and those weren't Bard Gabrielle's work, they were of someone else but the contents were quite interesting."

"Just spill it!" Hětshepsit ordered,

"I can just read it…"

"But that will take time!"

"I can read it in less than a candle mark!"

The crowned princess looked at the old man, "Okay then don't tell her but tell me." She pointed a finger on Nubit then smiled wickedly.

"You are mean…" Nubit frowned but give in

"So are you going to tell me or what?" Hětshepsit asked the old man menacingly,

"Ah…errr…your highness, the scrolls contains the place where we can find the body of the lost Bard of Potadeia…Gabrielle…"

Two sets of blue eyes widened.

Indeed it was an interesting revelation.

-End-

A/N: I know it's short. But well…if this was to be put in a series, chapter one to four ( the next installment) will probably be put in one episode or maybe until this chapter…who knows…there's no Season 7 anyway…(pouts).

I did some research on Ancient Egyptian Names (I forgot the site I looked into…sorry) because I cannot rely on the names of the Egyptian's I know, they don't sound ancient anymore (Bushra? Sara? Wagdy? Joyce…yeah do they sound ancient to you? LOL)

1 – the site I looked into said it's "father", just correct me if I'm wrong (Okay correct me now!)


	4. Chapter 4

Yes… I'm a bit in the mood this week, let's hope it carry on.

**TIMELESS YOUTH**

**IV**

"You're not coming." The declaration was final. The crowned princess, Hětshepsit was pacing in front of her younger sister's room.

"But I should come! We are talking about the bard Gabrielle here!"

Deep blue eyes met another, one fierce, one meek. "What in my explanation did you not get?"

"I get it!"

"If you do then why do you insist on coming?!"

Nubit bowed down her head, she slump her shoulders, "Because…,"

"What?" the older woman stopped in front of her dear sister. "We're not even sure if this is really a map that will lead us to _that_ woman or a map that would lead us to a trap!" she waited for her sister to answer but none came. "Look Nubit…,"

Sniffling sound caused the crowned princess to winced, "It's just that… sniff… what if it was _her_… sniff … what if …,"

"Stop that," Hětshepsit urged her sister who instead of stopping, the younger woman's sniffing becomes a full blown crying. "Okay I get it! I get it!" the blonde haired princess said waving her arms in the air in surrender.

"Besides my lord," the old man by the name of Sadji interrupted. He was at the back of the incoming ruler and was content with watching the siblings' interaction. Two pairs of deep blue looked at him, "I mean, looking at the map, the terrain would be too much for my old and weary bones, and there are a lot of markings in the map that only I and another soul could read…,"

Hětshepsit's brows rose, she then looked at her sister who was now grinning. Her sister's eyes though were still wet with tears. "OKAY! I GET IT! I'VE BEEN BEHAD!" she growled but none of the two people in her presence got affected, "You two are both conniving rants!" she looked at the advisor cum teacher, "You old man, is actually pampering my sister! If this turns out to be a trap and my stupid sister got stuck in between a melee, pray to our dear gods that nothing happens to her or…," her eyes narrowed, "Whatever pain my sister receive, you will get threefold, understand me?"

"Hětshepsit! It was my idea, there's no need to get mad at Sadji,"

"I will kill myself if anything is to happen to the princess my lord." The old man replied smiling, then he bowed his head.

The crowned princess ire calmed down and she smiled, "That's good to hear." She then put an arm around the advisor's shoulders, "I respect people like you Sadji. It's clear how you care not only for me but for my sister's being. I like that." She then looked at her sister, "You know how much you mean to me Nubit, so I will take you with me but you have to promise me one thing,"

Nubit nodded her head enthusiastically.

"You will stay beside me – always. I want to always see you, not once will you go somewhere that is out of my sight. Is that clear?" These were commands, not requests.

"Clear,"

"Very well, we will gather some men with us, and we will leave in two days." Hětshepsit said before turning her back on her sister and leaving the second princess' quarter.

Nubit looked at the old man who was smiling at her, "You don't think this is a trap?"

The old man shook his head, "The scrolls were actually addressed to you, it says something about a 'gift'," he shook his head once again. "I should go back to my chamber now. "Oh before I forgot, Abasi was asking me what was the scroll all about, he actually wanted to be the one to deliver it, I just said it was one of those lost scrolls of the Bard of Potadeia, so be careful." He warned and then turned to go to his bedroom.

All the princess could do was to nod her head in understanding, _I should tell Hětshepsit about it…,_

XXX

[The unkempt throne room of Olympus]

Streaks of lightning passed by the throne hitting the pillar behind it, the woman sitting on the throne was unfazed and just eyed the leather clad god who had the audacity to lift a finger against her. Her blonde hair swayed, her gorgeous blue eyes directed at the seething black of the other god, her right hand was busy filing her left nails. "What's gotten into you?" she asked in a bored manner.

"What's gotten into me?!" he bellowed, "WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME?!" he strode fast towards the throne, ready to strike the woman with his bare fist.

"Yes, I believe that's what I asked right?" she said smiling.

Ares seethed, smoke visibly flows out of his ears, his teeth were grinding with each other, "YOU!"

"…am still the goddess of love, so?"

"ARGH!" he turned around, waving his hands in the air in obvious agitation, "You are a bitch!"

At this, Aphrodite's eyes widened, "Wha… me? How dare you call me a bitch you…you… bitch!" she said after standing from the throne and stepped closer to her angry brother, "What did I do to you?!"

Ares' face scrunched, "Don't you try that innocent thing on me Dite, because we both know, there's nothing innocent about you at all!"

She looked aghast, mortified, "You take that back!"

"I am not taking back anything, you stubbing wannabe!" Ares now sound childish.

At this Aphrodite calmed down, crossed her arms on her chest, tapped one foot on the ground and looked at her brother with a knowing gaze, "This is about Xena isn't it?... oh let me rephrase that," she grinned, "…this is about our little Gabrielle isn't it?"

The scowl on Ares face told her she was right.

"Oh well, since you're not going to talk, I better leave…,"

A growl could be heard from the god of war once again, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me where that little brat is." He answered forcefully.

"My, my, my, whatever do you mean by that brother dear?" she asked seductively as she sat once again on the throne their father, then their sister Athena once occupied.

"You told me that woman died a long time ago! You said she died in the land of pharaoh!"

She smiled, "I did, didn't i?"

"Fuck it Dite! No more games! Where is that bitch?!"

"tsk, tsk, tsk," the goddess shook her head, "I got the feeling that if I tell you where she is, you'll go there and actually kill her. You can't do that Ares."

"Xena is dead and she should have died with her!"

"Are we going to argue about this again? Besides, didn't you said Xena was already reincarnated and that you finally have her at the palm of your hand?"

Ares took a deep breath and nod his head, "But if there's no Gabrielle, then she would remain loyal to me. I am not giving her up to _her_ again. Nah-ah!" he said whilst shaking his head.

The goddess of love frowned, "How did you manage to know anyway that Gabby is still alive?"

The god's eyebrows rose, "A big bird happens to sing a song to me." He said grinning.

"PEOPLE!" Aphrodite screamed, "One simple instruction and they can't manage to do it!"

"So what did you do? Draw a map for them?"

She scoffed, "As a matter of fact, yes I did." She sighed, "It was supposed to be for the bard's eyes only."

"Bard?"

"Oh well, the sister of your precious Xena container. She wanted to believe she was Gabrielle." She smiled. "It would have been nice though if she was right, imagine the sister actually getting your Xena for herself." She laughed.

"That's not funny."

"I know, it was sweet," she said then silence. "So the crowned princess told you?"

Ares sighed and decided to sit on one of the stairs that leads to the throne where his sister was sitting, "Actually, I found her readying her men, not a lot, so it came to my attention. Besides, I have not stir any uprising at the moment, so I don't see any reason for her to prepare an army, so I asked."

"So?"

"She said she's taking her sister to a campaign, they're following a lead regarding the whereabout of the late Bard of Potadeia." He laughed softly, "Late Bard of Potadiea, what a joke!"

Aphrodite just smiled, "You're just bitter, as long as Gabby is around, you know you will lose."

The god looked up at the goddess, "Then tell me where Gabrielle is, I need to end her life so Xena could be what she is: The ruler of all Dominion, The Conqueror."

She shook her head, "You're delirious." She stood up and tap her brother's shoulder, "Gabby actually brought out the real Xena." Then she walked pass the god.

"DITE!"

"I'm not telling, and…," she looked back at her brother, "…it's just you and me now Ares, let's not fight over something we cannot change, even if we are gods. I will protect Gabrielle and you know that, and if by doing so you killed me, you will be alone in this world." She then turned her back on the god.

"We can change their fate…," Ares said to Aphrodite's pink dust. "Who am I kidding?!"

XXX

[The highland, Five days and four moons passed.]

The army, the crowned princess and the second princess decided to take a break in an oasis at the center of the desert land. Hětshepsit knew of the presence of oasis, but, one as beautiful as this, and one located at the heart of the desert is quite unusual. She elbowed her sister who was drinking water from her wine skin, "So did the map said anything about us being close? Because of you ask me, we must be, this oasis location is very unusual."

One of the foot soldiers overhear and decided to tempt his fate, "As unusual this is my lord, I am thankful for the shade is very much welcome." He said panting.

The two princesses nodded their head.

Nubit took out the map from her satchel and opened it. "Well from the markings, we are near. The place should probably be inside this oasis." She said before she took out another map, "look at this Hětshepsit," she said pulling her sister towards her who didn't resist.

"That's a map, why are you bringing another map?" she asked bewildered.

Nubit smiled, "I was trying to memorize the map Sadji gave me…" she looked at her sister who has a frown on her face, "…okay us, and I noticed something different," she made an imaginary circle on a plce on the map, "This is supposed to be where the oasis is," she said then she took the map Sadji gave them and show it to her, "look…,"

Hětshepsit's eyes widened, "By the gods," she mumbled, "Do you have any idea how old this map is?" the older woman asked holding the extra map Nubit brought.

"I asked the palace scribe and he said, this was about the same markings from about hundred years ago." The younger princess said,

"Well… this oasis can't be built like this in a hundred years, this looks like as if this was really here since the very beginning."

"True," Nubit became silence in thought, "You think the gods have something to do with this?"

Hětshepsit eyed her sister, "Ares?"

The younger woman snorted and shook her head.

"What?"

"Ares can't make such thing, all your god do is wreck things, brings havoc to places, not build."

"Hey!"

"Besides," she took a deep breath, "If this place is where Gabrielle being kept, he can't be the one to make this, he hates Gabrielle to the bone."

The older woman nodded, "Yeah, I heard about that."

Nubit grinned, "'know why?"

"I don't want to know, but I'm guessing you're still going to tell me."

She laughed, "You're right I will!" she poked her older sister, "Ares is jealous of Gabrielle…,"

"Because Xena chose her over him," both princesses said, looked at each other then laughed.

Their laughter was interrupted by one foot soldier who ran towards them bringing with him metallic, round thing. "My Lord!" he shouted panting and knelt before the two princesses.

"What is it?" Hětshepsit asked. She eyed her sister though who was looking at the rusty metal in the soldier's hand.

"What is that?" Nubit asked after.

The soldier raised his head and eyed his rulers, his panting had subsided and then he wetted his lips, "I was inspecting the perimeter and I tripped. I was a bit angry so I looked down and saw a part of this metal out of the ground. I asked Demetrios to help me dig it, and this is what we found." He said handing the metal over to Hětshepsit.

The crowned princess held it and something stirred inside her, "What is this?" she asked, her eyes fixated on the rusty metal.

"By the gods… this is half of Xena's chakram!" Nubit exclaimed.

As soon as the word came out of Nubit's lips, the ground below them shook…

"Oh-oh… I don't like the feel of this!" Hětshepsit shouted as she, along with Nubit and the soldiers tried to run away from where they are…

The ground seemed to be splitting in many directions…

And screams could be heard.

-End IV-

Next: Gabrielle is going to wake up to find the bluest of eyes she knew she had seen before…


End file.
